Decision
by Tammywammy
Summary: One shot! This is based on Mia making her choice 3 years ago. What if Mia had a choice? Would she keep the baby? Read and find out.


**Author's Note: I got this idea while I was writing a paper for my english class. Mia ultimately has to make a choice and she is deciding this right now. Its AU in some way because at the end we won't know which one she chooses even though we know in the show. I just want you guys to read this as if not knowing that she keeps it. PLease R & R! It's my first one shot!**

Mia was sitting on the bus thinking abut the choice she was about to make. Mia was two months pregnant and she knew that this choice would shape the rest of her life. Her boyfriend, Lucas had no idea that she was pregnant and Mia knew that he would be speechless when he found out. Mia was on her way home from school and she knew what the next stop was. There was another block till the next stop which would stop a couple doors down from the the health clinic. Mia always thought abortion was wrong and that she would never find herself in that kind of situation.

For once in her life, Mia thought everything in her life was going great. She had everything under control, and felt like she finally fit into a group of people and had a great boyfriend. She was getting along with her mother and after that they've been through Mia felt like she was on good grounds with her mother. Her parents divorced when she was younger and she rarely saw her father. She often resented him for leaving her mother in a bad situation. Her mother worked two jobs and tried her best with Mia. After her father left the family, her mother had to take on the two jobs so Mia was pretty much was left to raise herself. But Mia didn't mind because she was a quiet person so she enjoyed being left alone and she got more done.

Mia knew her decision was very hard. She thought of aborting her pregnancy, would she feel guilty? Mia pondered over this thought, for a while. Having this baby, would cause more of a financial burden for her mother. She knew that they weren't dirt poor, but money had always been tight. Plus, Mia didn't know if she would be able to get a job and take care of the baby. She didn't want to be put back a year either. She was afraid of how her mother would react since her mother had always told her to wait until marriage. Mia felt like she would be a disappointment because her mother wanted her to graduate high school and have the chance to go to college. She would be the first person in her family to go to college. Her boyfriend, Lucas wasn't the type to settle down this early in life. He was what some people call a bad boy and that having a baby would ruin his reputation. She was scared on how he would react because his background was similar to Mia's so money didn't come by so easily.

But then again, Mia had always viewed abortion as something wrong and that how can some one choose to do that to her own flesh and blood. Mia thought about how life would be if keeps the baby. Mia has always to have a big family because she is an only child, and it may be soon but Mia feels something in her that wants to keep the baby. Mia feels like she'll feel guilty if she does so and that she wouldn't feel comfortable telling people. Mia would give her baby everything she could if she kept it. Mia knows it'll be hard but if other teen moms have done it why can't she? She practically raised herself, so caring a baby wouldn't be too hard right? Leah had never really been the religious type, but somehow felt like an higher power wanted her to keep it. She couldn't really tell what the feeling was but it felt close to her heart.

As the bus was coming to a slow stop Mia realized what the next stop was. After thinking about it, she knew exactly what to do. How did she not see it before? She felt like it was staring at her this whole time and she choose to ignore it. Mia knew that this decision would change her life but now she was comfortable about it. She felt the bus come to a complete stop, she as sure of her decision.


End file.
